


Temporary Quiet

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Carving Out A Niche [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Season/Series 02, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: After Atlanta, the CDC, and loosing Sophia, they find the farm. Things go a bit downhill from there.





	Temporary Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for more than a month. Reading and rereading. Editing front to back, back to front. Finally, I just said "fuck it, it's not getting any worse/better", so here it is.

"Rick, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Rick nodded and followed Hershel out of the house, hands in his pockets and leaning against a pillar. Hershel turned to him and gave him a look.  
  
"I'm worried about that Omega of yours, Rick."  
  
"Daryl?" Rick blinked, confused. "What's wrong with Daryl?"  
  
"He is with child," Hershel said, frowning. "He's out there every day, looking for a lost pup that we're not even sure is still alive. I can't help but worry that he'll loose his if he keeps going the way he is."  
  
Rick was sure Daryl was doing it on purpose, to get rid of the thing chaining him to Shane, but he wasn't about to tell Hershel that. He doubted the older Alpha would understand even if he tried. He sighed and crossed his arms loosely.  
  
"There's not a whole lot I can do," he said with a small shrug. "I can ask him to slow down, maybe take a day or two to rest, but I doubt it'll do much."  
  
"That's all I ask." Hershel smiled and went back inside, leaving Rick with his thoughts. Rick knew Daryl was pushing himself too hard, but he really couldn't blame the Omega. Rick blamed himself for leaving Sophia alone in the woods, but he also knew he hadn't had any other choice, so he buried his guilt and did his best to help find her. A week had passed since and there was still no sign of the girl, no evidence to suggest that she had ever been in the woods, really, which just plain frustrating. Shane had wanted to call off the search almost immediately, stating that it was useless to waste precious resources in trying to find a girl that was probably already dead. The way he'd emphasized 'precious' had made Rick's skin crawl and caused Daryl's hackles to rise, so he diffused the situation before it could get started and said that they had to make some kind of effort, else they'd be no better than the walkers they killed. Shane had frowned deeply, but eventually agreed even though it looked like he wanted to protest. He tried telling Daryl that he wasn't allowed to help search on the grounds of his _delicate condition_ , to which the Omega sneered and dared the Alpha to stop him before stalking off into the woods with his middle finger held high.  
  
Rick shook himself from his thoughts and made his way down the driveway, kicking up dirt as he did. He wandered into the makeshift camp, pausing at the RV and looking up, shoulders relaxing when he saw Dale on the roof. Dale, seeming to sense the Alpha, turned and looked down, smiling at him.  
  
"Everything alright?" Dale asked.  
  
"As well as they can be," Rick replied, walking over to the ladder and hoisting himself up. "Everything good up here?"  
  
Dale nodded. "Daryl went South this morning," he said. "Shane and Andrea went North a while ago and Glenn's on a run with one of Hershel's kids; Maggie, I think her name was."  
  
Rick hummed and settled himself down. "Daryl doing alright?" he asked, flushing a little when Dale shot him a look. "I haven't seen him much the past few days; keeps running off when I try to talk to him, y'know?"  
  
"Sure," Dale said, settling into his chair and sighing. "He seems fine, but I think he's having some issues with his, uh, condition." He glanced over at Rick before looking back out to the trees. "He's not taking it very well, you know, especially with Shane throwing his weight around and trying to control him." He sighed again, shoulders slumping. "Honestly, I'm worried he's trying to force a miscarriage and terrified that he'll be too far out for anyone to help him if he does."  
  
"Hershel told me that he was worried about Daryl," Rick said softly, bringing a hand up to scratch absently at his scruff, "was worried that he'd loose the pup if he kept going out. I kinda figured he was doing it on purpose, but I couldn't tell Hershel that. Didn't think he'd understand if I told him why."  
  
"No, I imagine he wouldn't," Dale said. "It's not like any of us can tell him to slow down, either. He'd probably bite our heads off if we tried."  
  
"I did tell Hershel I would try, but that it probably wouldn't work," Rick said with a rueful little smile.  
  
Dale chuckled lightly and turned his head, squinting a little. "Looks like Glenn's back," he said, frowning. "Doesn't look like it was a good run."  
  
Rick stood and brushed his pants off, climbing down off the RV. He watched Glenn and Maggie approach, noting the dark scowl on the female Alpha's face. She spotted him and her scowl turned to a glare, riding past him at a fast pace. He watched her go with some confusion before turning his attention to Glenn, who had stopped close by and dismounted. He walked up to Glenn, head cocked.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Glenn scowled, a flush blooming over his cheeks. "It's nothing," he replied, taking the reigns and guiding the horse forward. He paused briefly, glancing up at the Alpha. "I'll tell you later if she hasn't said anything to you." He started walking again, eyes down and face contemplative.  
  
Rick watched him go, more confused than ever, but he supposed he'd eventually find out. He turned and walked into camp, pushing his confusion and worry aside in favor of helping prepare the evening meal.  
  
~  
  
Pack division.  
  
That's what Maggie was pissed about, though her ire seemed aimed more at Shane than Rick. When pressed, she admitted it was because of Shane's attitude, especially when it came to Daryl. She worried things would escalate if things weren't resolved, worried that the division would bring unwanted attention to the farm.  
  
"You have more people in your Pack than he does," she told Rick. "I don't know why you haven't done anythin' about it before, but figure it out before it becomes a real problem."  
  
She gave Rick a hard stare before turning and leaving, her scent following behind her and suffusing the air like a threat. Rick watched her go, arms crossed, face contemplative. He knew she was right, but he'd yet to figure out a way to bring it up to Shane in a way that wouldn't set the other Alpha off. He didn't want to fight Shane, but it was looking more and more likely that he might not have any other choice. He sighed and let his arms drop, wishing he knew what to do.  
  
~  
  
Something had to give.  
  
Eventually, something finally did.  
  
Daryl had disappeared early one morning, 'borrowing' a horse without telling anyone, and taking off to the East. He came back in the early evening on foot, limping, panting, and covered in dirt and blood. Everyone had assumed he'd Turned, which was understandable given his messy state, but the bullet grazing the side of his head was rather uncalled for. He'd fallen unconscious then and woke up in a bedroom inside Hershel's home, aching and slightly feverish. He flinched when he saw a hand come up, letting out a soft distressed sound. In an instant, the hand disappeared and a soothing smell wafted through the room.  
  
"Easy there, Daryl. It's just me."  
  
Daryl rumbled, recognizing Glenn's voice. He relaxed a bit, only shying away a little this time when Glenn's hand came back up and settled on his head. There was a persistent ache in his head, reminding him that he'd been shot and he turned to face Glenn.  
  
"Who shot me?" he rasped.  
  
"Andrea," Glenn replied, running his fingers through Daryl's hair when the Omega growled. "She's already gotten the Third Degree from Rick and Shane, though I imagine you'll want to say your piece whenever you're able."  
  
"Damn right," Daryl murmured and turned back around with a wince.  
  
Glenn hummed, letting his hand drop. "What happened, Daryl?" he asked.  
  
"Got thrown off," Daryl mumbled. "Fell down a ravine. Tried gettin' back up, fell again. Almost got bit. Dealt wit' it." He rumbled unhappily, curling his body, ignoring the pain that shot through him. "Managed to get my way back here. Got m'self shot. Here I am."  
  
"And...the pup?" Glenn inquired gently.  
  
"Dunno." Daryl shrugged. "Don't really care." He winced when his stomach cramped. "Hurts like hell, though."  
  
Glenn frowned when Daryl's scent spiked in distress, practically jumping out of his seat when the Omega suddenly let out a pained shout and curled in on himself. A bitter, coppery smell flooded the room, making Glenn cringe as he moved himself to the edge of the bed. He froze when Daryl rolled over and curled around him, burying his nose in the Alpha's lap and groaning softly. Glenn laid a hand lightly on Daryl's neck, squeezing briefly.  
  
"Do you need me to get Hershel?"  
  
Daryl shook his head, sucking in a pained breath, one hand wrapping around his middle and pressing down. Glenn opened his mouth to try and convince Daryl it might be a good idea to get Hershel when the door banged open, startling the both of them. Glenn looked up and saw Shane standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing.  
  
"The hell's going on in here?" he demanded.  
  
Daryl flinched and bit his lip to stifle the sound that wanted to escape, feeling Glenn's hand tighten briefly on his neck. He couldn't stop the growl when Shane stepped into the room, scowling fiercely at the unwanted Alpha. Glenn scrubbed his fingers through Daryl's hair, trying to reassure the distressed Omega before he looked up at Shane.  
  
"Go find Hershel," he said.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Shane asked.  
  
"Because Daryl's showing signs of a miscarriage," Glenn replied bluntly, watching with some satisfaction when Shane paled. "I'm pretty sure you only give a damn if the pup survives, but my concern is for Daryl and I'm not nearly qualified to help him; neither are you." He stared hard at Shane. "We need Hershel."  
  
Shane stood there for a minute or two, jaw clenched, but he eventually nodded and left. With the door shut, Daryl let out a stuttering breath, body relaxing slightly against Glenn. Glenn had a feeling that there wasn't anything Hershel could do to save the pup and, honestly, he was grateful. He didn't want to imagine how much worse the Alpha would get if Daryl had actually carried the pup to term.  
  
~  
  
After that, things seemed to go rapidly downhill. Shane had taken to prowling around the camp, mood sour and scent hanging off him like an angry cloud. His one and only attempt to get to Daryl had ended with the Alpha pushed to the outskirts of camp, tending to the many cuts and bruises the Omega left on him. Eventually, it was revealed that Lori was pregnant with Shane's child, which did little to lighten the man's mood.  
  
And then Glenn told the camp about the walkers in the barn.  
  
Shane had been practically apoplectic, stomping around and shouting about how it needed to be dealt with. Rick tried to reason with him, tried saying it wasn't their responsibility, but it all fell on deaf ears. It was clear Shane was looking for an outlet for his anger and one just so happened to drop right in front of him, so he took it. That was how they found Sophia and discovered what happened to her. Hershel had pulled Rick aside when the walkers, and Sophia, were taken care of and heaved a sigh.  
  
"You have to do something about Shane," he said. "He's become erratic, impulsive. I fear it won't take much for him to do something completely irrational."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Rick said.  
  
~  
  
The supply run was a disaster. It took some effort and a fair bit of manipulation, but Rick managed to convince Shane to go with him. They left early and came back late, bloody and bruised in equal measures, the tension crackling like electricity between them. Rick exchanged words with Shane before turning to the Pack, eyes searching and landing on Andrea.  
  
"Mind helping him?" he asked.  
  
"With what?" Andrea asked. "It doesn't look like you guys got anything."  
  
Shane had moved to the back of the car, wrenching the back door open and forcefully grabbing and dragging a body out. Andrea watched him, her mouth open a little and looking back to Rick, closing her mouth. She nodded silently and went over to Shane, helping the Alpha carry the unconscious, unknown Beta away. When they were out of sight, Rick's shoulders dropped, a sigh escaping his lips. Dale walked up to him, silently offering a towel to the Alpha.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked once Rick took the towel and wiped his face.  
  
"Stalemate," Rick growled, frustration oozing off him in waves. "Had t'stop; walkers." He rubbed a little more vigorously at his face before dropping his hands. "Found that kid in a heap, leg all busted up an' pleadin' for help."  
  
"So, you brought him back here?" Lori butted in, disbelief coating her words. "Where your Pack is? Where _Carl_ is? Why?"  
  
"I couldn't just leave 'im," Rick said. "Figure we fix 'im up an' drop 'im off somewhere. 'S the least we could do."  
  
"Wasting resources, more like," Lori scoffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"You'd rather I just let 'im die?" Rick suggested with a frown. "Let 'im get eaten?"  
  
"Better than having him here," Lori retorted callously.  
  
Rick growled and turned away, clenching his jaw.  
  
"How would you ensure he couldn't come back?" Dale asked, trying to redirect the conversation. "You'll be wasting gas no matter what, but taking a roundabout route would just waste even more."  
  
"Jus' knock 'im back out, I guess," Rick replied with a shrug. "Tie 'im up an' put a blindfold on 'im in case he wakes up."  
  
"I can't imagine Shane'll agree to that," Dale said. "Bet he'd be happy just taking him into the woods and shooting him dead."  
  
"Shane ain't got a say in this," Rick retorted. "He can disagree all he likes, but my word is final."  
  
"Sure," Dale conceded with a light shrug. "Just be ready for him to fight you on this."  
  
"I'll be prepared," Rick said, grinning.  
  
~  
  
Relocating the Beta had failed. Rick had his suspicions that Shane deliberately sabotaged the relocation effort, but he couldn't prove it. They'd returned to the farm with the Beta and fresh bruises, another Stalemate hanging between them. Shane took off once they parked, eyes dark and rumbling deep in his chest. Rick took the Beta away, locking him in a small shed off the side of the house, trying to figure out what to do with the Beta. Unfortunately, he couldn't dwell on it too long; Glenn had run up to him sometime later in a panic, telling him that Dale had been bitten. Rick followed Glenn into one of the pastures, crouching down near Dale's head, frown deep. Dale's eyes were wild with terror and pain, gasping in short breaths, choking on his own blood. He reached a hand up and Rick took it, holding tight.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, briefly rubbing his cheek over Dale's wrist. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Dale coughed and tried to speak, but the words were too garbled to make out. Daryl crouched down on the other side of Dale's head, rumbling softly, his hunting knife held loosely in one hand. Rick looked at the knife, then up at Daryl, nodding briefly when Daryl looked up at him. They both looked down when Dale let out a loud choking gasp, blood spraying out in a hacking gurgling sound. The Beta's eyes clenched shut into a pained grimace and Daryl swallowed, lifting his knife and plunging it down into the middle of Dale's forehead. In the ensuing silence, there was a high, echoing scream, causing everyone's heads to snap up in alarm.  
  
Rick cursed and dropped Dale's hand, standing and taking off in the direction of the shed. He skidded to a stop when he saw the door wide open, snarling when he caught Shane's smell overlaying the Beta's. He turned and followed the scent trail, weaving his way through the trees and trying to tamp down his rising Rage. Any effort to try to remain calm and reasonable was lost when he found Shane in a small clearing, the unknown Beta dead at his feet, the smell of satisfaction dripping off the Alpha.  
  
Rick didn't think twice and let the Rage consume him.  
  
~  
  
They don't get time to mourn Dale, or even try to kick up a fuss about Shane's death. They don't even get to fully settle into the house for the winter when a Herd shows up and drives them away from a place they could have almost called home.


End file.
